


Shield-Sister

by Airie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Tension, Threesome, Werewolves, mediation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aela understands the value of brotherhood. Thus, when she spots discord slowly growing between the Wolf Twins she decides to step in and remind them how important teamwork is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Tension

Farkas and Vilkas were never one of those annoying twins that finished each other’s sentences or impersonated one another to play tricks on people around them. No one had ever mistaken one to be the other as, though physically identical, their personalities were far too different. Vilkas was the bright and fiery one, whilst Farkas was less clever, yet calmer. Still, in spite of their opposite natures, one loved and cherished the other and they always worked in perfect harmony.

However, even the strongest of brotherly bonds is not entirely free from rows.

…

“But why can’t I train with Aela?” Ria pouted. “Our fighting styles are similar and all!”

“Because,” Vilkas dismissed ”you wanted to learn the longer blades. Aela never held anything longer than a dagger!” 

“I beg to differ!” Said Skjor as he passed the two on his way to the Skyforge. “She is very good with two-handed weapons. And as I recall, you and your brother saw her dual-wield more than once!” 

Vilkas clenched his teeth, feeling the canines piercing his tongue. He knew well what lied underneath his Shield-Brother’s seemingly innocent words. Skjor was taunting him. And this wasn’t the best time to get on his nerves. His own brother, usually docile and amiable around him, had recently become a growing annoyance. Vilkas needed a new sword from Eorlund? Suddenly, Farkas had ordered an axe just the day before. And he didn’t even like axes that much! Kodlak had a simple job that requested brute force? Farkas was nowhere to be found, leaving his less blunt sibling to get the work done. Not to mention small things, like showing up late to their scheduled meetings or not sharing the prey when they were on their monthly hunts… 

Ever since they were lads, they would go on hunts in the wild together. They did it to ensure the beasts within them were satisfied and easy to control when they were in the midst of other people. As werewolves they would stalk their prey, bring it down and feast until there were bare bones left. Then, they would go back to their everyday selves and return to Whiterun fed and peaceful. But this time, just as Vilkas was about to close his jaws on the throat of a robust elk, out of nowhere, appeared his brother’s muzzle attempting to do the same. That was too much for Vilkas to bear. Instead of sinking his teeth into the elk, he forcefully bit into his own brother’s neck. Their prey fled the scene as the two of them were busy chewing and clawing one another. Finally, the brothers managed to control their mutual anger, but hadn’t really spoken since. And that was two days ago.

“What was that all about?” Ria implied. 

“Nothing of your interest, whelp! Now get back to training!” He snapped harshly.

…

“You’re not going?! Why?” Vilkas asked, giving his brother an unpleasant look.

“This won’t end up well for us.” Farkas answered briefly. 

“It’s a simple job! Get in, kill the damned vampires, get out. Or are you afraid they have some big crawly ones as pets?” Vilkas asked.

Farkas said nothing, but clenched his fists tighter. He was deeply ashamed of his fear of Frostbite Spiders, and his brother knew that. Bringing this up meant things were really bad between them.

“If we go like this… We’ll only end up at each other’s throats. Just like last time.” He explained slowly, in a voice he always used when he tried his best to keep from bashing someone’s skull in. He loved his brother, but Vilkas could be stubborn, and he was prone to wild mood swings.

“Fine then, I’ll go alone first thing in the morning. You can go now!” Vilkas announced. To him the conversation was over. Yet, Farkas was reluctant to leave his brother’s room.

“No.” He said, still leaning against the stone wall. He never liked disobeying his brother, as Vilkas usually knew better, but this time he had to oppose him for his own damned good.

“What do you mean no?” Vilkas’ brow furrowed. 

“They’ll slaughter you. You’re not going alone.” The look on his face was stern, the dark war paint they both used made his glare even more grave.

“And what are you going to do, Farkas? Stop me?”

“If that’s what it takes… I will. I’ll break your legs if I have to.” He promised in calm indifference.

Vilkas walked towards his brother in two long steps. There were mere inches between their faces. Two sets of light gray eyes were glaring into each other.

“How about we go out to the training yard and settle this the simple way, eh?” He suggested.

“If that’s what you really want.” 

“Let’s go then. No armor.”

“No weapons.”

“Oh, shut up, both of you!” Aela commanded, as she walked into the room.

…

 

The Huntress considered herself to be a good Shield-Sister. As the only woman in the ranks of the Circle, she made sure her Shield-Brothers and the Harbinger were always relaxed and pleased. A good warrior’s mind must be clear and focused, otherwise he’s just a thug in fancy armor brandishing a good sword. She eased the stress of Skjor, the Twins and Kodlak by all means possible, be it by assisting them in battle, offering advice or accompanying in bed. One might consider her a harlot, yet she pleasured the men of her life out of her own initiative, never expected payment as seeing them relieved was its own reward. And if any of them would ever be foolish enough to offer her compensation or claim her as his own, she’d make him suffer the vastness of her displeasure with every fiber of his body. Lucky, none of them ever dared to cross the invisible line she drew.

That evening, she had just got back to Jorrvaskir after spending four days in the wild, stalking two escaped criminals that somehow managed to get off the transport to Cindha Mine. When she presented their heads to the Jarl of Markarth, she was pleased to see the generous payment, along with a small bonus. Namely, a bow of excellent elven craftsmanship. She hiked back to Whiterun in a splendid mood. After having a lavish meal and a long bath, she planned to go to bed and sleep like the dead. She earned some quality time, after all. However, the raised voices coming from the Twins’ quarters made her change her plans. Silently, she crept up to the door and listened on their conversation for a moment. 

“Let’s go then. No armor.” It was Vilkas, his voice had that distinct tone that indicated he was on the brink of falling into a frenzy.

“No weapons.” And Farkas just sounded… determined.

This was bad, the two idiots rarely fought that hard. She sighed. It seemed that it was once again her duty as a woman to make the boys act like men. She turned the door handle and cavalierly entered the room.

“Oh, shut up, both of you!” She commanded. She interfered just in time, they looked as they were about to commit fratricide.

“Aela, go.” Farkas said, maintaining eye contact with his twin.

“I agree with my stubborn brother, leave us.”

“And let you two botch a job because you got all bitchy like little girls? Not a chance.” She rebuffed, sitting on the bed. She had to give it to Vilkas, his was the tidiest in all of Jorrvaskir. She made herself comfortable. The two weren’t paying her any mind, still staring into one another’s eyes as if the rest of the world stopped existing.

“You two had it coming for over a month. And this is the least suitable time to be fighting.” The Huntress tried to mediate. “Kodlak is getting worse with every day. We lost too many whelps and new are hesitant to join. I won’t let your petty quarrels weaken the Companions! Damn it, look at me you idiots!” She called out, throwing her boot between them. The twins dodged the projectile in perfect sync. As Aela broke the spell holding them in place, they turned and faced her to find she was sitting on the bed wearing only her war paint. Her armor was like second skin, she knew every strap and buckle, thus she could undress in mere seconds without making much noise.

“By Ysmir, now?” Vilkas sighed. The three of them have been in such a situation many times before. 

“You sure this is a good idea?” Farkas voiced his doubt. 

“Well, you can act like you males like acting the most; primitive. Or, you can come over here and let me help you mend that sacred twin bond of yours. So, what do you say?” She asked, brushing her red hair of her face. Her yellowish-green eyes flickered in the dim light.

“Well… You were away for far too long.” Vilkas pointed out, rubbing his chin.

“And it does get tense without you around here.” Farkas added, cracking his knuckles.

“I’m happy you found reason.” She said warmly. “Now strip for me.”


	2. Blowing Off Steam

Aela resented smooth men. She was a predator, she needed a mate (or mates) that could keep up with her pace. Sadly, most men she tried out failed her expectations. And disappointing the Huntress never turned out good for anyone. Because of her high standards, she mostly chose to sleep with warriors, yet many of them were too self-centered or incompetent to be of any use. She needed someone who had the strength and stamina to satisfy her and at the same time share a bond of understanding with. Her Shield-Brothers as fighters and werewolves were the only logical candidates.

The twins were of solid frame, tall and brawny like most Nords. Their identical features were something that made them strangely appealing. Mayhap they weren’t ideals of male beauty; still they weren’t unpleasant to look at. And though Aela would never admit it, she found their dark hair and icy-gray eyes very attractive.

“The fun has been doubled!” She thought to herself, as her Brothers were busy stripping from their armor. When the two of them stood before her in all their bare glory, she couldn’t help but feel the first drops of wetness condense inside her. Good, she needs to overflow with juices if she wants to pleasure the Twins until they fall from exhaustion. 

“Get over here,” she said, spreading her arms and legs. “Show me how badly you missed me!”

“That’s, that’s… wow.” Farkas managed to utter when he noticed the fluffy red bush that covered her pussy was gone, the Huntress’ nethers were smooth and revealing just like an elf’s. 

“That’s quite the sight” Vilkas agreed, “but you’re going to have to come to us. After last time, I’m not risking my bed getting broken down again.”

Aela sighed, but slid off the bed and approached them on all fours. The brothers stepped forward, standing at both her sides, waiting for the Huntress to make the first move. She reached out to grab their massive cocks. Gripping them firmly, she lazily jerked them from base to tip into full erection. She loved to feel the warmth of their rich blood pulsing underneath the velvet foreskin, the thick dark veins sliding under her palms. She wondered, who should be first to feel her mouth. This could prove tricky, the secret to a good threesome was not to make anyone feel left out.

“You’re not sleepy now, are ya?” Farkas asked jokingly, noticing her absent stare. He brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face and tugged it behind her ear. He wasn’t as skilled in bed as his brother, but he unknowingly did these small things that made a woman feel… nice.

“Not until I get my portion man-milk to help me sleep better.” She said, pressing her lips against his glans. A second later she took the entire shaft in. Her mouth was hot and deep like Oblivion itself, Farkas couldn’t help but gasp.

Before Vilkas could complain, Aela pulled him closer by his throbbing cock and stroked faster, almost painfully hard… just like he loved it. Her hand and mouth worked on the Twins with growing zeal. She’d almost forgot she was to enjoy herself as well. A bit of clear mucus leaked out of her pussy, marking the soft hide of a snow-bear they were all standing on. When Vilkas learned that Aela liked to have sex on furs, he immediately travelled to Winterhold and slain the biggest snow bear he could find. He’d never admit he did it for her, not even to himself. Still, that bear hide was witness to many things that could make even Belethor, the town’s resident lecher, feel embarrassed. Finally, she pulled her lips away from Farkas’ cock and turned to Vilkas, glimmering strings of saliva were still connecting her lips to the member she was busy sucking.

“Sit on the bed” she ordered, releasing his penis out of her painfully tight grip. “It’s your turn.”

Vilkas was more than happy to oblige. He respected and honored Aela as his Shield-Sister, but whenever they were together for more than five minutes, a power struggle was sure to erupt. This trend was even more noticeable in bed. He would never be openly brutal to her, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to push her to the limits. And Aela never gave him the satisfaction of breaking down or pleading him to stop. In fact, a part of her liked it rough. She kneeled before him, her ass up in the air, her pussy wet and eager to be tasted, spread and stretched.

“Get to it!” Vilkas commanded, wrapping her hair around his hand. He pushed her head to meet his cock until he felt he couldn’t push an inch further. Aela grunted, her voice muffled by his thick meat. If he hoped to see her eyes get watery and cheeks red, he was way over his head. Her mouth was well trained by Kodlak himself. White Mane was the eldest, most experienced and his cock the most impressive among the Companions. Sadly, because of his age and falling health, he was reluctant to have her visit as often as she’d like to. Still, when the Harbinger was in a good mood and his condition would allow it, the Huntress would spent the whole night with him, doing it just like the old warrior liked it – nice and slow. And when it was time for him to climax, he would shower her generously with his thick, white cum. Thus, Vilkas proposed no challenge. Aela took his entire shaft in, squeezing the base and his balls. She didn’t even flinch an eyelid when the tip slid deep into her throat, right between her tonsils. She drooled intensely, making his whole groin wet and slippery.

“I almost forgot how pleasant that mouth of yours is when I give it a proper gag!” He teased. “Watch the teeth!” He added quickly, noticing the gleam in her eye. Provoking her when she had her teeth around his penis wasn’t a good idea after all. Vilkas lessened the grip on her hair and laid back, enjoying his blowjob.

Finally, Farkas decided to act instead of gawking at Aela’s hairless snatch. He kneeled before her ass, his large gruff hands grabbed her cheeks and massaged them intensely, but not hard enough to leave bruises. Aela’s ass swayed to both sides. “Spank me, stupid!” It signaled. Farkas gave it a few quick slaps, pleased to hear her muffled moans. He was certain that if he’d try doing this under different circumstances, he’d be missing a few teeth the very next second. He spread her buttocks revealing the tender, bare pussy. Aela’s lips had an intense red tint that gave away how turned on she was. And if that wasn’t obvious enough, the wetness that coated her vaginal opening and soaked her labials ensured it was time to dig in. He pulled himself closed, savoring her carnal scent. Sticking his tongue out, he sunk it deep inside his Sister and writhed it fast and hard. Aela felt his stubble brushing against her inner thighs and groin, the sensation was pleasantly itchy. She knew it was a good idea to have the priestesses of Dibella back in Markarth depilate and pamper her before going back home. The welcome she was receiving was worth all the gold she paid. Now, if she could convince her comrades to undergo the same ritual instead of just trimming their hairs…

Her slippery breasts massaged Vilkas’ scrotum, while he observed with an amused grin. She was thankful that his dick was so deep in her mouth, preventing her from moaning like a weak-willed wench. The agile tongue that was squirming inside her was driving her mad. Maybe Farkas wasn’t the smartest one, but by the Gods, he knew how to eat. Suddenly, his tongue found that tender, vital spot inside her, the tip massaged it until the Huntress couldn’t help but cry. She pulled Vilkas’ member out of her mouth and coughed out more saliva which coated the penis with an even thicker coat. She felt heat spreading across her cheeks and in her womb.

“Too deep for you, eh?” Vilkas asked, pleased and oblivious of the true reason behind the blush on her face. He reached and pinched her nipples hard enough to make her bite her lip. 

“I’m at my limits!” She answered, looking him deep in the eye. Yet, it was Farkas who she had in mind, as her pussy squeezed his tongue rhythmically. Farkas gave away no sign he noticed, yet his hands gripped her ass firmer. He pulled his tongue out of her vagina and encircled her asshole, generously moistening it.

“Are you going to play with us like whelps for the rest of the night? Or maybe you can’t handle true Nords anymore, sister?” Vilkas teased, rubbing her nipples harder and harder. Aela could not stand such a slur. She was a pure Nord woman! Her mind and body could withstand anything!

“You can talk all you want, but I don’t see you doing anything!” She refuted, polishing his cock. Then, she gave it a swat right in the glans. As Vilkas gasped surprised, she turned to Farkas and pushed him off her. The warrior landed on his back with a curse as she pounced him.

“Ugh, damn you!” Vilkas growled, bending forward and cuddling his hurt genitals. If Aela wasn’t busy with Farkas, she could see the fierce look on his face. 

“If you wanted me to lie down so you could mount me, all you need to do is ask!” Farkas complained, rubbing his hindhead.

“Oh, quit your whimpering, both of you!” The Huntress scolded. She grabbed Farkas by his cock and directed it at her pussy. As he was in no position to argue, he held her by her hips and supported her as she slowly descended on his cock. The wetness and heat coming from within her made him forget about the rest of the world. Aela bent forward, her firm round tits were directly above his face. Her ass faced Vilkas, it taunted, tempted. “Come and get me!” It called.

“Shor’s beard, I’m going to pillage you tonight!” Vilkas promised, getting off the bed, and kneeling behind her. He gave her a hard spanking, leaving red handprints on her light skin. Aela pretended not to bother, whilst Farkas was busy caressing her breasts. Yet, his cock thrusting mercilessly into her ass was something she couldn’t ignore. She moaned, whilst Vilkas grabbed her by the elbows and pulled towards himself, forcing to arch her back like a bitch in heat.

“Ah… damn you two! I’m completely stuffed!” She yelped as the Twins dicks were shoved to their limits into her pussy and asshole.

“That’s the point, Sister!” Vilkas whispered into her ear. With another thrust, he bit into her neck like the malicious beast that he was. 

“We know you love it, just enjoy yourself.” Farkas assured, marking her breasts with his teeth.

Aela muttered a barely audible curse. But there was no point in playing hard to get. She bend her head backward and closed her eyes, tensing her muscles as tightly as she could. When the Twins noticed her effort, they pushed their members harder, faster and deeper. As the power struggle went on, the three of them withdrew to their basic, wolfish instincts. Vilkas released his Sister from his grip and let her rest on his brother’s chest, whilst he mercilessly pounded her ass, disappointed not to hear even the slightest cry.

“You know…” Farkas said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “Vilkas and I were having this crazy idea…”

“What idea?” Aela asked suddenly alarmed. She raised her head, up to now resting on his collarbone, and gave him an alerted look. She didn’t like that seemingly innocent, yet gleeful smile of his.

“It’s best he tells you. I’m not a good talker” he dodged the question, rubbing his nose against hers. His smile got even wider, revealing his impressive canines.

“A little birdie told us you how much you lust after Skjor when he’s in his bestial form.” Vilkas revealed, bending over her, his breath warming her shoulder. “So, we thought that maybe you’d like us to do the same thing for you.” He suggested, sinking his nails deeper into her behind.

“What?! No!” Before she could beat the idea out of their heads, she felt it. That subtle movement underneath their skin. They were going to transform into werewolves whilst they were still mating with her!

The Twins growled, as their bodies grew in size and muscularity. Thick black fur covered them, save for leathery skin that covered their chests and palms. Their limbs stretched, hands and feet developed into semi-humanoid paws equipped with long claws. Their faces turned into wolfish muzzles, eyes became blood-shot, ears grew long and pointy. Their cocks became longer, thicker and increased in vasculature. The Huntress felt the pointed, animalistic tips of their wolfish members jab her prostate and cervix. The walls of her vagina and rectum stretched painfully. And she loved it.

“Y… you sons of a bitch!” She yelled, grabbing the two by their muzzles. “I swear, after this is over, I’m going to skin you alive! Now make me feel I’m being ravaged by wild beasts, damn it! Make me cum!”

Her Shield-Brothers snarled, crushing her tighter between their colossal bodies. Aela felt teeth and claws sinking into her flesh. She had Skjor mate with her as a werewolf many times. But these two idiots, in their bestial forms, were like nothing she had ever felt before. She never found satisfaction in fucking them separately; Vilkas was too violent and Farkas too kind. But together, they were unstoppable and gave her one of the most intense and unforgettable orgasms of her life. Forgetting that she might be heard, she sunk into cries and curses, whilst the Twins impaled her on their dicks. They were going to climax soon, she felt it in their growls and pace. She then realized that as beasts they are going to ejaculate under much higher pressure and in greater quantity than they would in their normal forms. She would be flooded by a tide of their wolfish cum. Hircine as her witness, she wanted it! She wanted their semen filling her uterus and gut.

“Fill me up!” She pleaded. “And don’t you dare hold anything back! I want you to drown me in your cum!” Her voice fell into a cry as the two warriors howled unison. Streams of hot, thick semen shot into Aela with force she never experienced before. She felt her mind slipping away, as she came herself. She strung up like a bowstring as her abdomen convulsed, sucking their seed deep into her body. When the painfully ecstatic moment passed, she fainted in her Brothers’ arms.

For a moment, the Twins still rested their cocks inside her, relishing in the moments that slowly faded away. Aela lied senseless between them, her hair in a mess and war paint almost completely rubbed off. It was time to go back to their normal selves. The brothers slid out of her still quivering body, transforming back into humans.

“Do you think we went overboard with her this time?” Farkas asked concerned. Aela was lying unconscious on his chest. Yet, her berating was peaceful and she was smiling tiredly.

“What are you, her mom?” Vilkas scoffed. “She’s not bleeding… that bad, and we didn’t break her pelvis. She’ll be fine in the morning.” He added, examining the teeth and claw marks on the Huntress. With her werewolf fortitude, they should heal in a matter of days.

“Vilkas…?” His brother asked from underneath the Huntress.

“Hm?”

“Mind getting off me? You two are heavy. And everything’s leaking on me.”

“Eww!” Vilkas bounced off them. More streams of cum and juices spurted from Aela onto his brother and formed a remarkably large, sticky puddle on the bear hide beneath. It was high time he got rid of that thing and slain a saber cat for a change.

“That’s just great…” Farkas concluded resignedly. “So… meet you tomorrow at the front gate?” He asked cautiously.

“Sure. If my blade won’t be enough to deal with the vampires, we can always try using your ugly face to scare them off.” Vilkas said laughing. Yet, his laughter was by no means spiteful.

“Yeah, love you too. Now help me clean her up.”


	3. Epilogue

It was seconds to midnight. Trovar was on his way back to Jorrvaskir from Honningbrew Meadery. He was haply drunk, rolling from one side of the road to the other, humming a tune. Suddenly, a guard stepped out of the shadows and halted him.

“With respect Companion” he said. “I ask that you and your friends muzzle that dog of yours. The howling coming from Jorrvaskir is getting out of hand!”


End file.
